


A Variety of Interests

by Ember_Keelty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Homestuck girls have a variety of interests.  (Responses to the Academia challenge at femslash100 on livejournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Literature

            "'You are exactly my brand of heroine,'" said Kanaya.

            "Get out of my bed," said Rose.

            A look of utter devastation came over Kanaya's features.  She began disentangling herself from the sheets.  Rose groaned.  "That was hyperbolic language, Kanaya."

            Relief sprang onto Kanaya's face, but with it an offended pout.  "You can't tell when I'm not typing it, but I added an 'e' onto the end of 'heroin,'" she told Rose.  "I thought it was clever."

            "It isn't clever if I can't tell."

            Kanaya continued pouting.  Rose knew how to fix that; she kissed her.  When their lips parted, Kanaya's were curled into a dreamy smile, and Rose's into their old familiar smirk.

            "Honestly, Kanaya," Rose chided gently, "after all these years, you should know better than to take me so seriously.  'You and I are too wise to woo peaceably.'"

            "Human William Shakespeare," said Kanaya.

            "Purification ritual," said Rose.


	2. Politics

            "I would take up arms for you," Kanaya says as she and Feferi watch the moons set over the ocean.  The two of them are sitting in a tide pool, she perched on a rock, the princess immersed in the water.

            "Don't worry about it, Canary Fish," says Feferi.  "That's what I have Glbgolyb for."

            "I mean if your ascent to the throne were not destined to be preempted by Armageddon."

            "Oh, that!  That's sweet of you to say, but you and I both  know how that will go down.  It's why we swim in the same school in the first place."

            "You would have been a wise and just ruler," Kanaya argues  She frowns slightly as she speaks; she did not broach this topic with the intention of arguing.  "I would have stood by your reforms regardless of—"

            "Splash!"  Feferi shouts happily.  "Splash!"  The interruption startles Kanaya out of her train of thought.  She is confused until she realizes that the moons have just hit the water on the horizon, one after the other.  Feferi turns to her with a sheepish grin.  "Sorry.  It's fun to pretend."

            Kanaya looks on uneasily as the black ocean swallows up the mingling magenta and jade green light.  She knows that Feferi is comfortable with the dark.  Most trolls are comfortable with the dark.

            "Right," she says.  "Fun."


	3. Meteorology

           It rains most days where they settle down.  After a few years they decide to move to a drier climate, but quickly find that it rains most days there, too.

            "It is advantageous for my garden," says Kanaya as she carries a cup of hot tea to the sopping wet girl by the fire.

            "It's advantageous for mosquitoes," says Rose.  She has stripped off all her clothes and wrapped herself in a knit shawl.  Kanaya tries not to glare too disapprovingly at the pile of soaked and muddied linens on the floor.

            "I thought you had a predilection for dark and dreary things."

            "Dark and dreary, certainly.  Damp and draggled, I could do without."  Rose sniffs with what Kanaya can only hope is derision and not infection.  "I fear an _ameonna_ may not be the best housemate for a rainbow drinker.  Don't _you_ have a predilection for the bright and brassy?"

            "I have a predilection for the way your hair looks with water running through it," says Kanaya.

            Rose shuts up and drinks her tea.


	4. Law

            "You don't want to do that," Mindfang says coolly.

            "Oh?" says Redglare.  She leans on the lever like it's her cane and not a device that could bring their conversation to a violently premature conclusion if she accidentally applies too much pressure.  "I can't wait to hear why not."

            "Because you have never felt as alive as you did when you were chasing me over the oceans of the Empire's furthest reaches.  Because in this very moment your desire to see irons around my wrists and a rope around my neck is powerful enough to make you regret the loss of your vision for the first time in sweeps.  Because you are deeply, desperately black for me, legislacerator, and you aren't ready for what we have to end."

            Redglare feels her skin crawl.  This seagrift is without a doubt the most loathsome creature she has ever encountered.  Even now, standing upon the gallows, Mindfang is vain, she is irreverent of the law, and, worst of all, she is right.

            "Black as bitter coffee," Redglare says, and smells the thin blue lines that are the seagrift's painted lips curl and part into a grin.  She gives herself three seconds to take them in, then pulls the lever.

            "But career comes first."


	5. Physics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a trimmed-down version of a longer fic I wrote for homestuck1000.

           By holding still in the Furthest Ring, Kanaya can travel at a far greater velocity than is possible within the confines of one of the realities that sparkle in the vast expanse of darkness.  She works the space around her like she would work cloth for a gown: cutting, folding, stitching together the ends. Universes fly past her so quickly that she misses some of them when she blinks. But the girl she loves is in danger.  It isn't fast enough.

            Kanaya starts running.  It's a risk; she understands time, but she doesn't feel it in her bones like Aradia can. She can cheat this way, though, getting earlier instead of later as her Sylph powers bring her closer to the center of the whole tangled mess. Rose was right about one thing: there's no winning at this game without cheating.

            When she reaches the heart of the multiverse, Rose is there watching the Tumor count down to her own death.

            "Kanaya." Her voice is exactly the opposite of the one Kanaya hears in her head when she reads her text: rough and terribly, terribly young. "You oughtn't have pursued me out here, though I suppose I should have predicted you would.  I fully intended to use an expendable body, you know, but circumstances conspired—"

            Kanaya reaches out and presses a finger against Rose's lips. "You're rambling," she says.

            She cuts a cloak out of the space behind her to wrap around them, and they ride out the emerald blast.


End file.
